Clash of the Titans
by gothamcity29
Summary: When an invasion of strange warriors threaten Eternia and Earth will the heroes of both unite or fight to the death?


DC UNIVERSE VS MASTERS OF THE UNIVERSE: CLASH OF TITANS

DC UNIVERSE

Superman

Batman

Wonder Woman

Aquaman

Hawkman

Doctor Mid-Nite

Supergirl

Lex Luthor

Two-Face

Brainiac

Tala

Killer Croc

MASTERS OF THE UNIVERSE

He-Man

Man-At-Arms

Teela

Stratos

Roboto

She-Ra

Man-E-Faces

Skeletor

Evil-Lyn

Tri-Klops

Beast Man

Mer-Man

VILLAINS

Darkseid

Hordak

In the empty voids of space there lies a planet that holds one of if not the most evil man in the universe. He is Darkseid a New God who has sought to conquer New Genesis and Earth by trying to find the anti-life equation. Darkseid might get his chance for he has found a kindred spirit in the form of Hordak. The leader of the Evil Horde and the ruler of the planet Etheria. Both have tried to conquer worlds only to fail at their quest. Either because of the Justice League of America on Earth. Or the Masters of the Universe or by the rebellion against him on his own planet. So both evil ones decide to forn an evil and dastardly alliance with one another. First they will attack the Source Wall and break down that barrier. For which they will retrieve and solve the anti-life equation.

They will merge Eternia and Earth together which will cause chaos on a truly massive scale. Using the combined power of Hordak's magic and Darkseid's omega beams they will atempt to break through the wall. Which they are able to and they claim their prize which is the anti-life equation. Both villains laugh evily as they have claimed their prize. Now for them to solve it and both worlds will merge and a new evil will rain down on the two unsuspecting worlds.

On Earth in Gotham City Batman has been dealing with two of his most dangerous rogues. Two-Face and Killer Croc who formed and alliance with each other. They have stolen very dangerous chamicals that when ignite with the air will cause massive explosions that will level Gotham. They have gotten themselves to a safe house to protect themselves from the blast. However the Dark Knight Batman has found the safe house and destroys the firing mechanism which angers both. Batman is able to subdue Two-Face but Croc is stronger then Batman so he actually brought help. Superman is in Gotham and he uses his cold breath to freeze Croc in his tracks. Superman says, "You know Batman it's hard to believe you asked me for help. You never ask for help."

Batman knows this but with a grand a scale that Two-Face had for the bombs even Batman needed help. Also Doctor Mid-Nite came to help defuse the bombs after Superman helped find them for him. As the three meet with Commisioner Gordon for their much needed thanks the skies of Gotham go dark. The heroes look to see and then lightening follows this new darkness. Gordon just wants to know what is going on so the three heroes get to work. Batman wants the three of them to meet at the Batcave. However Superman wants to see if this is happening anywhere else in the world. Batman agrees so he and Doctor Mid-Nite go into the Batmobile and ride to the Batcave. Both heroes are puzzeled as to where this is coming from. However they will find out together.

On another world called Eternia this strange wave of darkness and lightening has reached it's borders as well. A few of the Masters of the Universe have gathered to speak of this new darkness over the palace. The Master Teela wonders if it could be a new ploy of Skeletor to take over Eternia. Man-At-Arms thinks it could be possible so he orders for Stratos to do some reconnaissance and see how far this dark cloud spreads. He obeys and goes to see for himself. Prince Adam listening from a distance thinks it is time for He-Man to get on the scene. By saying the mystic chant. "By the Power of Grayskull," Prince Adam transforms into He-Man. He plans to go meet with Stratos who he believes is heading to the Dark Hemiphere.

Back on Earth Batman can see the darkness has plagued the whole planet. Superman has come to the cave to tell Batman what he already knows. "Superman I've also discovered it's just not the skies but the oceans as well. Aquaman has alerted me of this and so I asked him to meet us here," Batman tells Superman. Batman has even contacted the Watchtower and the darkness has covered the entire world as well. The JLA members on the Watchtower: Wonder Woman, Hawkman, and reservist Supergirl can see it all. Wonder Woman even tells of atmospheric disturbances on Earth. There are erupting volcanoes and massive tidal waves so Wonder Woman suggests to send some of the JLA to the disturbances. Aquaman, Superman, and Supergirl can handle the tidal waves. While Wonder Woman and Hawkman take care of the volcanoes.

However the heroes of Earth are not the only ones to see the disturbances. So has Lex Luthor who has gathered a few villains to help him in dealing with this threat. He has summoned Brainiac, Tala, along with Two-Face and Killer Croc. Both who are greatful to Luthor for getting them out of jail. Tala came to Luthor and told him part of the dark cloud is mystical in nature. While Brainiac also confirms it is alien which is why he is on Earth. Tala does not know what magic this comes from as she does not recognise it. However Brainiac believes that the alien origin comes from Apocalips. So Luthor thinks it is some new scheme of Darkseid's to conquer Earth. However magic is not one of Darkseid's strengths so Luthor and Tala think he is getting help. However from who is the question these five villains need the answer to.

Back on Eternia but this time in the Dark Hemisphere Skeletor also sees this new dark cloud over Eternia. However it has not limited itself to Snake Mountain either it seems. Skeletor demands to know what the cause of this cloud is. His scientist Tri-Klops tells him, "Skeletor my Doom-Seekers have gone all over Eternia and the cloud spreads even over the Eternian Palace. However the cloud is of no technology I've ever seen." That angers Skeletor greatly however Evil-Lyn also tells him the cloud is mystical in nature. The magic comes from Skeletor's old teacher Hordak. Skeletor is afraid to admit however this new strategy of Hordak troubles him. Skeletor has already tried to rid himself of his old mentor with no avail. So Skeletor plans to do away with Hordak for good but he and his evil warriors may not be strong enough.

Skeletor says something that he prays he'll never have to say again, "We may need some assistance from the Masters of the Universe. We shall use them to fight and weaken Hordak. For then when that is done I shall destroy both Hordak and the Masters of the Universe. I'll be killing two birds with one stone." Only for he to let out an evil laugh as he plans to destroy Hordak forever. Stratos was able to hear all of that by finding one of Tri-Klops' Doom-Seekers. So he makes his way back to the palace and on his way he sees He-Man. Both warriors speak and Stratos tells He-Man how Skeletor is not the one responsible for the cloud. It is Hordak so He-Man decides to contact the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull. He wants her to contact his twin sister Adora also known as She-Ra to help with this new threat. She obeys and She-Ra is on her way to Eternia as soon as she possibly can.

Now the dark cloud and lightening is an after effect both Hordak and Darkseid do not control. It is simply the beginning of the merging of both Eternia and Earth into one planet. Which will eventually destroy itself to releave the planet's self from the pressure. That will take time though however both villains still plan to destroy their foes. Yet they could not predict the possible alliances between both hero and villain. However they do plan to make it seem that each other's world is responsible for the merging and coming threats. Which is all Darkseid and Hordak want in the first place. So with that said both villains view their deeds through a crystal ball and now they watch events unfold.

The world's continue to meld and soon both planets seem to notice new structures and beings begin to appear. Batman and Doctor Mid-Nite in the Batcave see this change in Earth's atmosphere. They can see that a palace has appeared in what looks like outside the United Kingdom. Batman decides to go investigate himself and Doctor Mid-Nite decides to go with him. They take the Batplane and make way to the United Kingdom however Batman decides not to tell Superman or the others. Batman's reason is that if they are in trouble then he'll contact Superman and the others. As they fly to the palace Skeletor and his warriors also make way to the palace. In hopes that they can ally themselves with the Masters but only to be used as pawns for Skeletor's purposes.

At the palace Roboto's sensors have detected two accompaning parties. One is an unidentified vehicle and the other is Skeletor and his minions. So Man-At-Arms tells the Masters to prepare for an attack. However Stratos and He-Man have arrived and tell the Masters about Skeletor. He is not responsible for the dark cloud so some of the Masters think that unidentified vessel might be partly to blame. However Man-At-Arms wants no hostility at these strangers. So now Darkseid and Hordak have to do something about this so Hordak casts a spell on the Batplane. He takes control of it and makes it attack the palace and Masters. Batman can not control his plane anymore but he is still able to use the ejection seats. He and Doctor Mid-Nite are able to make it out of the plane. However it seems now that both worlds will not appear as friends.

They see the plane is bat shaped which is the symbol of Hordak's Evil Horde. So they all assume that the strangers are servants of Hordak. So Man-At-Arms sends out Teela, Roboto, and Man-E-Faces to aprehend the supposed Horde members. The remaining members will stop the vehicle from causing any more damage. The trio make way into the forest and can finally see the two attackers. One is dressed like a bat so they think the plane belongs to the stranger. While the other is either a co-pilot or comrade in destroying the palace. The trio make way and are now face to face with their attackers and Teela is the first to attack. Batman blocks her staff and then disarms her and attacks her instead. Then he throws down the staff and so the other two Masters go to avenge their comrade.

Doctor Mid-Nite throws a blackout bomb to blind Roboto and Man-E-Faces. However Roboto and Man-E-Faces once he switches to his robot face uses night vision to see their foes. However it does not matter as Batman attacks Man-E-Faces in his face and he falls to the ground. He then throws a batarang that emits an EMP pulse which will keep Roboto down for a while. At the palace the Batplane was taken down with ease so He-Man goes to meet with his allies in the forest. He arrives and sees that they are defeated which angers him so he to goes to avenge them. Batman thinks this new warrior will be easy to battle but He-Man is no ordinary man. Batman punches him in the face twice and then in the stomach. There is no effect as all He-Man does is smile and he slaps Batman in the face and he flies backward into a tree.

Doctor Mid-Nite throws another blackout bomb at He-Man but that itself does not help. He just claps his hand and the dark cloud and it fades away. So Doctor Mid-Nite has no choice but to call for help. He calls for Superman and Hawkman to come at once and they respond fast. They are on their way but it may not be quick enough as He-Man is ready to finish them. The two heroes make it in time and Hawkman strikes at He-Man with his mace. Superman goes to Batman and puts him over his shoulder and flies away. Hawkman takes Doctor Mid-Nite and he to flies away with his comrade. Batman is hurt bad with a possible concussion and broken bones. However he has survived worse trauma then that. Superman asks Mid-Nite about that stranger but he doesn't have much of an answer. Except he hurled Batman eight feet before he hit a tree.

So Superman tells Wonder Woman who has made it back to the Watchtower to teleport the four of them there. There Batman will be taken to sickbay and Mid-Nite can treat his wounds. Also so the JLA can figure out a way to defeat these new villians and find out exactly what is happening to their world. The Evil Warriors with Skeletor have made it to the palace at last. Which Skeletor speaks, "Hello He-Man surprised to see me here at your precious palace?" He is and the Masters prepare to raise arms but he is not here as an antagonist. He has come to make a temporary alliance against the threat against not only Eternia but the Dark Hemisphere as well. Skeletor even saw those strangers but for obvious reasons to him did not take part in the battle.

He can also confirm that Hordak is most assuredly the one to blame for this attrocity. He-Man already knew this because of Stratos so he called for the Sorceress to bring She-Ra to Eternia. Who arrived not ten minutes ago and is ready to fight alongside her brother and the Masters of the Universe. She reluctantly must fight alongside Skeletor since it was Skeletor who helped to kidnap her when she was but a baby. However with the combined might of twelve heroes and villains they vow to defeat Hordak and defeat his new forces at all cost.

Back at the Watchtower Doctor Mid-Nite tends to Batman's wounds and he is going to be just fine. He has a small concussion as thankfully the padding in his cowl provided great protection. With only a few cracked ribs but as Batman states he has survived much much worse. Superman comes to see how his friend is progressing and assures Batman they'll find the guy who did this to him. He gets a call from Wonder Woman telling him to go to their conference room. As they have been contacted by the criminal mastermind Lex Luthor. Luthor along with Brainiac, Tala, Two-Face, and Killer Croc are willing to offer their services to help the heroes. Superman is of course distrusting but Luthor gives his reasoning, "Superman you're not the only person who cares for the safety of Earth. Especially against aliens which is why Brainiac here has come to my aide. He tells me that Darkseid is responsible in part for this occurence on Earth. However Tala here tells me that it is also magical in nature."

Villains like Two-Face and Croc even say how Earth is their world as well and they aren't going to let it go to hell by aliens. Two-Face even says, "My coin landed good side up Superman. So I have to help you and I was once allies with Batman as Harvey Dent. I can be again since the Earth is in trouble from Darkseid." Superman is willing to trust the five villains however bewildered as to why Brainiac wishes to help. His mission is to assimilate Earth's knowledge and then destroy it. He knows this but with Earth in turmoil he can not take Earth's knowledge. So he will aide the heroes until he then can take the knowledge for himself. So it is decided they will form an alliance of good and evil and they will split into groups of three. With Superman, Batman, Lex Luthor, and Brainiac as the team leaders.

Superman's team will have Tala and Aquaman while Batman shall have Two-Face and Supergirl. Luthor shall have Killer Croc and Hawkman while Brainiac shall have Wonder Woman and Doctor Mid-Nite. They decide their base shall be the abandoned Hall of Justice on Earth. It's computers and other devices should still function and it is an ideal spot. They all go there and break off into their teams to find Darkseid and deal with his supposed new forces.

Back at the palace the twelve heroes and villains have also broken off into four teams. He-Man leads one team with Teela and Tri-Klops while Skeletor has Roboto and She-Ra. Man-At-Arms shall have Beast Man and Man-E-Faces and Evil-Lyn shall have Mer-Man and Stratos. There is tension of course as all four teams are worried that betrayal is in order but for now Skeletor demands that his warrriors work with the Masters. So they will obey their master even if they don't like it. However Roboto's sensors are telling him of a very large city to the north of them. It was not there before and he believes they should investigate. Skeletor thinks they should not waste their time but She-Ra asserts herself and demands it. So Skeletor agrees to go to this new city and they now make their way. She-Ra contacts He-Man and tells him of thier doings. He tells her they should keep their heads up as it could be dangerous. Which she will and so will the others as well.

He-Man then contacts Man-At-Arms about what She-Ra is doing and Man-At-Arms has found something himself. His own scanners have found a space station hovering over the planet. So he tells He-Man he's going to try and find a way to get to in space. Where he is then contacted by the Sorceress. She tells him that she will take Man-At-Arms and his two companions to the space station to deal with the invaders. She casts the spell and the trio find themselves on the station now. However the so called Sorceress was not her it was Hordak who disguissed his voice and appearance. On the station Man-At-Arms sees it's amazing computers and vehicles. However they are not alone as Brainiac came to the station while Wonder Woman and Doctor Mid-Nite stayed on board.

Wonder Woman speaks for them, "You three are not welcome here. Surrender and you shall only be held in a cell." Beast Man does not take that and he attacks Wonder Woman and she must defend herself. So now the other four must do battle and Man-E-Faces remembers Mid-Nite. Those two fight as Man-At-Arms and Brainiac fight and now the second battle of both worlds has begun.

Superman, Tala, and Aquaman have found themselves wandering the Dark Hemisphere and near Snake Mountain. Superman asks Tala if she can sense anything with her magic and she does. A very powerful user of magic and she is not alone. A voice says, "And neither are you!" Then Superman is blasted with a magic energy blast and the two look to see Evil-Lyn, Mer-Man, and Stratos. Aquaman attacks Mer-Man while Stratos goes to do battle with Superman. Stratos is capable of handeling himself against Superman which is impossible. However Tala explains that they are in some sort of mystical realm and magic is a weakness of Superman's. So now they fight and it seems the odds are stacked against Superman and his team.

Roboto, Skeletor, and She-Ra have made it to Metropolis and all three have no choice but to admire it's grandure. As they look on the people of Metropolis run away from them and Skeletor has no problem with that. However Roboto and She-Ra remind Skeletor about their mission and they just continue exploring. They are greeted by a flying bat projectile that Skeletor destroys with his havoc staff. It is Batman with Two-Face and Supergirl and she says, "Welcome to Metropolis. Now get out you're not welcome here bone head." Now those three do battle but the scene changes back to the Watchtower where Wonder Woman and her comrades have defeated the invaders. Brainiac then believes that Wonder Woman and Doctor Mid-Nite should go to Earth and tell their comrades about what has happened. However Wonder Woman does not trust Brainiac at all so she volunteers to stay while Doctor Mid-Nite goes to the Hall of Justice.

Back in the Dark Hemisphere the battle is at a loss for Superman and his team. In his weakoned state Stratos defeated Superman. Evil-Lyn and Mer-Man also defeated their foes and think they should be destroyed. However Stratos strongly protests by saying, "I repeat we will not destroy them however we should take them to the king. He will want answers and they might provide clues as to their intentions." They will obey so Evil-Lyn captures them in mystice energy binds and they make way to the palace.

Back in Metropolis the battle continues with no one really gaining the upper hand. Supergirl and She-Ra are evenly matched. Batman and Skeletor are pretty even in strength and combat however Two-Face is having a bit of difficulty. As Roboto is a large machine and has many weapons at his disposal. While Two-Face only has two pistols and he's running low on ammo. So Batman helps Two-Face by throwing another EMP batarang but She-Ra destroys it with her sword. Batman is caught off guard and Skeletor gains the upper hand and takes him out with a blast from his havoc staff. Supergirl wants to go to his aide but Two-Face's coin lands bad side up. He tells her, "Supergirl forget it. We have to get out of here those two and that Skeletor guy are strong. Also If I remember you have the same vulnerability of magic as your cousin Superman." She does realise this and Batman even tells her to forget him so she reluctantly does and she takes Two-Face and flies off.

Skeletor then decides to take Batman as a prisoner as there is a chance he could prove useful. While from Batman's point of view he let himself get captured so he can learn more about these strange invaders. They make way back to the Eternian palace where they will soon see there are other captors in the Eternian prision.

Now the view goes to He-Man and his team that have reached the village of Avion the home of Stratos. They go as to hope of rallying the Avions to battle against the invading forces. However they won't prove useful as Luthor with his team have showed themselves to He-Man. He-Man and Teela remember the one with wings but have no idea who the other ones are. However all three prepare for battle with Hawkman attacking first at He-Man to avenge Batman. Killer Croc attacks Teela in hopes of a quick meal as he just sees her as a woman. While Luthor fights Tri-Klops with machine versus ancient weaponry however Tri-Klops has a fair share of tech himself. The three eyes on his rotating visor also act as weapons which fire powerful blasts of energy.

The scene goes to the palace where Skeletor presents to King Randor their captive Batman. There as well is Evil-Lyn with Mer-Man and Stratos who have already showed their prisoners to the king. Batman refuses to give any knowledge about himself or his world so Randor commands for Batman to be sent to the dungeon. Stratos and two guards take him there where Batman will see some of his comrades are imprisoned as well. Superman then sees Batman is captured and he can't believe it. As Batman never gets captured or usually busts his way out by now. However it is Batman so maybe he has a plan to free them. Stratos says, "I've heard much about you Batman from my fellow Masters. They say you were a fierce warrior in battle. However I have my doubts as you let yourself get captured."

Batman then tells him, "You're right Stratos I let myself get captured." That makes him pause and tries to yell for more guards. However Batman stops him and strikes the other two gaurds as well. Batman takes back his utility belt and relases himself from his cuffs and the three others. Superman tells Batman, "Batman you had me worried there for a second. I guess I should know you better shouldn't I?" Batman thinks yes he should but tells the three they need to go back to the Hall of Justice. With Tala free of her shackles she can cast a spell to get them out. Which she tries at least but Stratos regains consciousness and sounds the alarm. More guards along with Evil-Lyn and Roboto come to keep their prisoners from escaping. Evil-Lyn mocks Tala's magic but not for long. As what is she to do if Evil-Lyn's magic staff was taken from her?

Doing that with telepathic abilities and Tala taps into the power and uses it against Evil-Lyn. Aquaman deals with Roboto and Batman again takes care of Stratos. The Masters with Evil-Lyn are put in cells and teleport out to go meet back at the Hall of Justice. Now at the Hall Doctor Mid-Nite sees Batman is okay and now they all converse. Mid-Nite tells the team how he, Brainiac, and Wonder Woman captured three of the invaders. He then gives their names as Man-At-Arms, Man-E-Faces, and Beast Man. Batman then contacts Wonder Woman to teleport the one called Man-At-Arms to the Hall of Justice. They hope to finally get some answers to this invasion from the other world right now.

Back in Avion the battle is pretty much at a stand still. Hawkman and He-Man are equal in strength. Teela is capable of holding her own against Killer Croc and Lex Luthor can not gain the upper hand against Tri-Klops. So they decide to switch enemies and now Hawkman attacks Tri-Klops while Killer Croc attacks He-Man and Luthor attacks Teela. Croc manages to get the jump on He-Man thanks to his crocodile like hide. It is even capable of protecting him from He-Man's sword but only just. Hawkman blocks Tri-Klop's optic blasts and Luthor can hold his own against Teela. Tri-Klops reccomends a retreat and He-Man has no choice so they run while Luthor commands to go back to the Hall of Justice.

As they make way back to the palace He-Man is contacted by the Sorceress who is once again Hordak. He is told about his captured comrades and they must be saved. He-Man is given the coordiantes so he goes back to the palace to get reinforcements. Once again Hordak and Darkseid laugh as their plan continues to go unoposed by their foe's ignorance. Luthor and his team make it to the Hall and can see their prisoner who isn't talking much. So they are forced to call on their other captives but still not really talking. Beast Man talks some what, "I won't break all I'm going to do is beat you to death when Skeletor saves me." Which is followed by a laugh at the invaders as he thinks they are.

At the Eternian palace He-Man has told his allies about how Man-At-Arms, Man-E-Faces, and Beast Man have been captured. The Sorceress contacted him and also told him where they are. So Randor demands a direct attack on this so called Hall of Justice and the nine warriors all go. However He-Man insists it is just a rescue as he does not want to risk any else's capture. Once they are in full force an full attack will be set in motion against these invading forces. So it is agreed and they plan to make way as soon as possible.

In the Hall the three prisoners have given no information what so ever and it angers Batman a bit. So he decides to let Croc give a hand at interrogation. He looks at Man-At-Arms and says, "Listen punk I'm awfully hungry and you and your friends look like they'll hit the spot. Although with furball there I might be coughing up hairballs for a week." With drool pooring from his large mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. He is scared but his fears will soon subside as his rescuers have arrived. He-Man with the Masters and Evil Warriors have come to take back their comrades. He-Man demands, "Release our friends and surrender and we can end this peacefully." In the excitement Man-At-Arms headbutts Killer Croc in his soft under belly and makes his way to He-Man. To which he frees Man-E-Faces and Beast Man as well.

As He-Man wanted this is merely a rescue so now they make their way out of the Hall. Superman tries to stop them but Man-At-Arms retaliates by blasting Superman with a gun accessory in his armor. So now the invading army escape and plan to fight the JLA and their allies and then finish it all. Superman also believes it is time to finally finish this once and for all. Batman feels the same way and before the invaders left Batman stuck a small tracking device on the one called Beast Man. So now the team of heroes and villains with a help of a Mother Box uses it to open a boom tube and go to where the invaders dwell.

They are back at the Eternian Palace where He-Man tells the king to rally his forces for war. However he does not get the chance as they hear a loud boom sound which they turn to see a large portal openning. They look to see the invaders have all come to the palace and it looks like they are out for blood. The leader of the invaders speak, "I'm Superman we're here to stop the destruction your world is doing to ours." To which another speaks, "I am He-Man the defender of Eternia. I don't know what you mean but if it's a fight you want. It's a fight you'll get." So now it begins the ultimate battle of two worlds between twelve warriors of dark and light. Each ignorant to the true masterminds of this unspeakable evil.

With counterparts from both worlds now against one another: Superman vs He-Man, Batman vs Man-At-Arms, Wonder Woman vs Teela, and Hawkman vs Stratos. Followed by Supergirl vs She-Ra, Lex Luthor vs Skeletor, Tala vs Evil-Lyn, Killer Croc vs Beast Man, and Doctor Mid-Nite vs Tri-Klops. Lastly with Brainiac vs Roboto, and Two-Face vs Man-E-Faces, and then Aquaman vs Mer-Man. With the king and queen being escorted to a safer location as both teams fight the ultimate battle. As both sides rage on neither side is willing to give in and surrender. However there may be not enough time as the world merge continues and soon the planets will begin to break down and crumble. With no one even sure of the cause they have no choice but to fight.

Hordak and Darkseid see that their plan is a success and even plan to take their alliance to a new level. To use the anti-life equation on a truly cosmic scale and take over all of reality. Hordak so enjoys that and he even wants to overthrow his brother Horde Prime and take the whole Horde for himself. Even his sworn enemy King Hssss will bow down to him. As for Darkseif himself all of New Genesis and the Green Lantern Corps of Oa will not stop him. However now is the time to destroy their enemies as Hordak with his magic creates a surge of lightning which strikes the palace. It sits broken with all the warriors laying on the ground in defeat. However Superman manages to wake up and sees an image of Darkseid and it speaks, "Hello Superman having fun dealing with my new forces?"

Superman looks in horror to see that it is the truth Darkseid is behind this world merge and he laughs at Superman. He then boasts, "If you want to try and stop me Superman come to Apocalips. However in your weakend condition a smart man would know when he's tasted defeat." That does not stop Superman for now he plans to go to Apocalips and stop Darkseid once and for all. He-Man who recieved a similar messge but from Hordak also makes his way to Hordak. Who is on the planet Etheria or so he thinks as he takes a sky bike and plans to go there himself. However he sees Superman and wants to stop him first and so he follows him. Superman opens a boom tube and flies into it with He-Man right behind him before it closes.

He-Man has made it to Apocalips but it is different as the world merging has also affected it as well. He-Man makes his way out of the boom tube behind Superman and sees that this is Etheria in a way but it is different. The villains intentionally merged their own worlds but have greater control so the worlds should not destroy each other or so both villains believe. Superman goes into Darkseid's palace to face his mortal enemy one more time and hopefully the last. He-Man follows his enemy in hopes of learning the truth of this invasion. As Superman lowers himself into the palace he begs for Darkseid to show himself. He screams, "Darkseid where are you!? What is the point of this invasion? Who are these strange people that you sent upon us?! Show yourself damn it!"

Darkseid appears again once again as a spirit self and says, "Superman you fool. You come to my domain to seek answers and yet you should have found them yourself. It is true I am partly responsible of the world merge but I had help." He-Man continues to listen and it seems he was wrong about those strange warriors. They are like the Masters dedicated to justice and protecting their world. As both hero and villain continue to speak Darkseid has already got wind of He-Man decides to let him join the conversation. He-Man assures Superman he means no harm and apologizes for all these events that took place. He now knows the true villain and wants to help vanquish Darkseid. So now both worlds have allied now and both heroes while weak will still fight.

Hordak materialises and he faces He-Man and fights alongside his partner in evil. Both will now destroy their arch foes and in their weak state Hordak and Darkseid will surely succeed. In the almost pathetic battle Superman and He-Man are indeed no match for their hated enemies. So He-Man comes up with a plan that he whispers to Superman. Superman smiles and he thinks it might just work. Superman gets up and says, "So Hordak you and Darkseid look like you have won. However what are you going to do next? I mean with all this power what are the chances of you staying partners?" Both villains look at each other and have had those thoughts. However with the plan this so far in motion there is no reason to break the alliance. However He-Man continues, "Superman is right Darkseid I mean Hordak is not to trustworthy. His once loyal servant Skeletor had to learn his treachery from someone didn't he?"

That angers Darkseid so he attacks his former ally Hordak and their alliance is now over. As both evil ones fight Superman and He-Man make way to the source of the merging. The anti-life equation if they can release it from the clutches of Darkseid and Hordak the worlds will seperate and all will go back to normal. As they make their way Hordak looks on and calls Darkseid a fool. As that the reason for their so called treachery so the heroes can reach the anti-life equation. So Hordak and Darkseid fire their energy beam weapons only for He-Man to block him with his sword of power. Superman tries to grab the equation but does not know exactly how to release the device. So Superman is contacted by the real Sorceress of Grayskull who shall guide him. By openning his mind Superman can now understand the equation and then is capable of releasing it.

The enormous surge of energies subside and then the worlds begin to seperate. Hordak then returns to his own domain as does He-Man. With the world back to normal the heroes and villains find themselves back before it all began. Superman, Batman, and Doctor Mid-Nite are in the Batcave. Just after their confrontation with Two-Face and Killer Croc. Batman asks Superman, "Clark it looks like you beat Darkseid and those invaders. We're back where we started." Superman explains they were not invaders only warriors who sought to protect their own world. Just as the Justice League are meant to do as well. Protect their own world from the forces of evil and those who wish to conquer.

Back on Eternia the Sorceress brought Prince Adam and Man-At-Arms to Castle Grayskull. She tells the pair about how she aided Superman in releasing the anti-life equation from Darkseid and Hordak. Also she sent them back to their original location and brought Adam and Man-At-Arms to Grayskull. Man-At-Arms is thankful about how the Sorceress helped in seperating the worlds. Adam is also greatful he and Superman finally learned the truth and could defeat the villains. She is also proud of Adam for that and tells the pair they deserve a good long rest. Which is what Adam plans to go do by taking a nap in his favorite spot. Also knowing that he made a new ally and they made a difference by joining forces when they learned the true threat to the worlds.


End file.
